


I've Got A Sure Thing / Само собой разумеется

by robinjohnblake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Mpreg, Past Stiles Stilinski/Original Character(s), Werefox Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinjohnblake/pseuds/robinjohnblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В пятнадцати километрах до Бикон-Хиллз у Стайлза отходят воды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got A Sure Thing / Само собой разумеется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got A Sure Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708035) by [skoosiepants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skoosiepants/pseuds/skoosiepants). 



В пятнадцати километрах до Бикон-Хиллз у Стайлза отходят воды.

 

Он остановился на обочине, думая о сырных палочках и молоке, потягивая воду из бутылки и что-то мурлыча себе под нос. Он чувствует себя как-то странно. Не настолько странно, чтобы думать о родах, но он почти уверен, что снова придётся пойти в туалет, хотя он и вернулся оттуда всего каких-то пять секунд назад. Он барабанит пальцами по рулю, думает послать всё на хер и уже почти готов снова вылезти из джипа, но стоит ему перенести вес тела, и что-то просто… хлещет. Как долбаный водопад, и сперва Стайлз думает, что только что ужасно опозорился, но это совсем не похоже на мочу, и, на самом-то деле, ему не так уж сильно и хотелось в туалет. А потоп… всё никак не заканчивается. Просто офигительно.

 

\- Дерьмо,- говорит он. Итак… ребёнок. Ещё слишком рано. На целых три недели и пять дней раньше срока.

 

Он стискивает руль и смотрит на мигающие неоном задние фары проезжающего мимо грузовика, пытаясь не паниковать. Он мог бы позвонить отцу, но ему остаётся всего двадцать минут до дома и около получаса до больницы – ещё даже схваток не чувствуется, так что всё вполне выполнимо.

 

Отец его на хрен прикончит.

 

\- - -

 

За несколько километров до Бикон-Хиллз Стайлз чувствует первую выворачивающую наизнанку схватку и сразу же жалеет, что решил продолжить путь.

 

Через полтора километра после знака «Добро пожаловать в Бикон-Хиллз» он останавливается на обочине, пытаясь удержаться от приступа паники. Дышит через рот и наклоняется как можно ниже, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу. И едва успевает почувствовать вкус крови, как ранка заживает, и расслабляется, когда схватка его отпускает.

 

\- Так,- говорит он, тяжело дыша.- Получается, это вовсе невыполнимо.

 

Дорога в Бикон-Хиллз кажется бесконечно длинной и плохо освещённой – с обеих сторон её окружает заповедник, густой лес, полный диких зверей и глухой чащобы. Стайлз понятия не имеет, сколько сидит так, кое-как припарковавшись на обочине, паникуя и пытаясь дышать. Потом он решает достать телефон. Он вытаскивает его из кармана, и новая волна боли накрывает его – словно все внутренности сдавливает. Это не может быть нормальным. В отчаянии он одной рукой хватается за дверную ручку, а второй так сильно сжимает трубку, что, кажется, слышит треск пластика.

 

Когда он снова может дышать, то понимает, что расплакался. Трясущимися руками он вытирает лицо, а затем так неловко пытается разблокировать телефон, что тот выпадает из его рук и оказывается под пассажирским сидением.

 

\- Замечательно,- говорит он,- это просто… очешуительно.

 

Он поднимает взгляд, наивно надеясь увидеть свет фар, направляющейся к нему машины, но понимает, что придётся вылезти и обойти машину с другой стороны – ну никаким образом его тело не сможет наклониться так низко, чтобы забраться туда с водительского кресла.

 

Отстегнув ремень безопасности, он чувствует себя немного легче, как будто сжимавшая в тиски его живот боль была как-то с ним связана. Но ему удаётся дойти только до решётки радиатора и его снова скручивает пополам. Он приходит в себя, вцепившись в бампер, матерится, проклинает своего засранца бывшего, который пусть и без энтузиазма помогал ему восемь месяцев, тем самым удерживая в Сиэтле, а затем вдруг решил, что это всё чересчур для него и исчез посреди ночи, как самый отвратительный козёл в истории.

 

Тогда бы он спокойно сидел дома, а не мчался бы несколько часов к отцу, сложив все свои пожитки в прицеп. Он бы, чёрт побери, не рожал на обочине дороги. Как он помнил, в эти места снова завезли медведей, это уж точно не место для окровавленного пищащего младенца.

 

Он не замечает свет, пока не чувствует запах волка, хотя какое это уже имеет значение.

 

\- Что происходит… Стилински?

 

Стайлз ничего не мог видеть из-за ослепляющего луча фонарика, который быстро опустила, как оказалось, помощник шерифа Кора Хейл. Она одета в полицейскую форму и, видимо, просто случайно прогуливалась по этим чертеням.

 

\- Хейл,- говорит он,- слава богу, чёрт возьми.

 

Он понятия не имеет, зачем Кора патрулировала лес, но волки всегда были странными, и Стайлз всю жизнь старался держаться от них подальше, не смотря на изнурительную влюблённость в её пугающего старшего брата. С ним точно что-то не так, всё началось с Лидии, и он сам готов в открытую это признавать. Но…

 

\- Мне кажется, не должно быть так больно,- говорит он, и глаза Коры светятся жёлтым, когда она бросается к нему, чтобы поднять. Хотя, наверное, в боли нет ничего странного. Он готовился к боли. Будет очень больно, говорили ему, к тому же обезболивающие на нём не работают, но всё же… к такой боли он, очевидно, готов не был.

 

\- Господи,- Кора бледнеет, крепко его держа.- Когда это случилось?

 

Стайлз сдавленно смеётся.

 

\- Эм. Около восьми с половиной месяцев назад?- он сжимает её руку, едва обращая внимание на то, как она вызывает скорую помощь и просит передать, чтобы его отец направлялся в больницу.

 

\- Блять,- говорит Стайлз, выпуская когти и впиваясь ими в предплечья Коры.- Ещё слишком рано.

 

\- Что,- спрашивает Кора нервным голосом, что только добавляет пикантности ситуации.

 

\- Ещё только тридцать пять недель,- говорит он… точнее кричит, да, но зачем же она так вздрагивает.

 

Она треплет его по руке и говорит:

 

\- Вовсе не рано,- и пусть её голос звучит убедительно, но, блять, откуда ей-то знать, она что ли когда-нибудь выталкивала из себя человеческое существо размером с шар для боулинга?

 

\- Пошла на хер,- говорит Стайлз без запала в голосе, и Кора успокаивающе продолжает гладить его руку, словно он какой-то перевозбудившийся пудель. Стайлз сейчас ненавидит всех.

 

Особенно ребёнка. У них с ребёнком было соглашение – он кормил его мороженым, тако, картошкой фри и ещё почему-то стручковой фасолью, а это абсолютная мерзость. Он страдал ради этого мелкого мерзавца, и благодаря этим жертвам Стайлз спустя десять месяцев должен был родить здорового, пищащего полу-человечка, а не неизвестно откуда взявшегося недоноска, который решил родиться прямо сейчас.

 

Это нечестно.

 

Серьёзно, отец Стайлза будет в такой ярости.

 

\- - -

 

Кажется, что спустя несколько часов он слышит вой сирен, склонившись на решёткой радиатора своего джипа в полуобъятиях Коры – потом ему будет ужасно за это стыдно. Этот случай будет всю жизнь преследовать его малыша – помнишь, как ты не мог дождаться, когда вырвешься из моей утробы и заставил меня лезть с объятиями к отвратительной угрюмой волчице? Он никогда этого не простит своему ребёнку.

 

\- Стилински,- говорит она и говорит это так нежно, словно он будет паниковать, как будто он уже не паникует, ведь этот тон значит…

 

\- Я же умираю, не так ли?

 

Он чувствует запах волков – их теперь несколько, и они окружают его словно добычу.

 

Кто-то фыркает, Стайлз поднимает взгляд и видит прекрасное и ужасное лицо того самого Дерека чёртова Хейла, фельдшера скорой помощи. Мелкий засранец, который в данный момент ведёт кулачный бой с его мочевым пузырём, ужасно пожалеет об этом, господи спаси.

 

\- Ты не умираешь,- говорит Дерек слишком уж весёлым для этой ситуации голосом, думает Стайлз, но его сгибает от очередной волны боли, и, кажется, он ломает Коре кости.

 

А затем вдруг наступает долгожданное облегчение. От неожиданности он едва не теряет сознание: чувствует, как шеи сзади касается рука, он концентрируется на том, как большой палец поглаживает его горло. Его почти тошнит от этого ощущения невесомости, практически эйфории, в желудке всё переворачивается, он не понимает, как это вообще возможно.

 

Он слышит, как Кора говорит «Ты уверен, что это можно делать?», но он будто находится за стеклом, слова звучат размыто и непонятно.

 

\- Только пока мы везём его,- говорит Дерек.

 

Туман отступает, когда его ведут к машине скорой помощи, от ярких огней у него кружится голова – он как будто принял что-то, словно его одурманили аконитом, и лучше бы ему не быть ядовитым. Он несвязно произносит:

 

\- Это вредно для ребёнка, чувак. Я не хочу этого делать, но мне нужно отказаться,- Дерек фыркает.

 

Он над ним смеётся, это не правильно, но у него нет сил орать на него.

 

Тошнота почти проходит, когда он чувствует, как Дерек отпускает его, и он мутным взглядом осматривает машину: белые стены, капельница, тянущее чувство внизу живота волнами возвращается к нему, ноющая боль медленно, но верно нарастает, пока не превращается в адскую пытку.

 

\- Ты забрал мою боль,- ахает Стайлз, как будто он оскорблён тем, что не спросили его разрешения, да и вообще можно ли это делать, а потом добавляет,- сделай так ещё раз.

 

\- Стайлз, я не могу…

 

\- Делай это, Хейл,- он тянется к нему, сжимает в кулаке ворот рабочей формы Дерека и дёргает его на себя, пока они не оказываются нос к носу,- или, богом клянусь, я пырну тебя ножом миллион раз и буду хохотать, пока ты будешь пытаться собрать все свои внутренности до того, как раны затянутся.

 

Дерек хмурится. Его глаза сверкают голубым – голубым, что за чертовщина? Лучше бы Дереку не оказаться убийцей, это будет страшным разочарованием – но Стайлз его не отпускает, он слышит, как ткань трещит по швам на его плечах. Их носы сталкиваются, брови Дерека намекают ему, что лучше его отпустить, но Стайлз знает - он ничего не сделает, Стайлз рожает ребёнка, это вроде как туз в его рукаве.

 

\- Ладно,- рычит Дерек, и кто-то произносит «Может быть, стоит подождать врача?»,- но рука Дерека нежно накрывает живот Стайлза, это самое блаженное чувство на земле, его такая тёплая и большая ладонь лежит прямо над тем местом, где Стайлз-младший громит его внутренности.

 

\- Великолепно,- говорит Стайлз, не в силах сдержать улыбку. Он знает, что выглядит по-дурацки, но кому какое дело, ведь это лучшее, что случилось с ним за целый день.- Я, пожалуй, вздремну.

 

\- - -

 

Первым делом отец говорит ему «Всё будет в порядке, сынок», затем целует в лоб и обзывает идиотом.

 

\- Привет,- говорит Стайлз,- я тут пытаюсь сотворить чудо, так что прояви уважение, будь добр,- но отец только смеряет его пристальным взглядом и берёт за руку.

 

Улыбающаяся медсестра подключает его живот к кардиомонитору, и он слышит, как быстро бьётся сердце ребёнка – она ещё шире улыбается и говорит:

 

\- Похоже, всё в порядке.

 

На большом экране отображается кривая, которая, видимо, показывает схватки, он наблюдает, как она ползёт то вверх, то вниз, обхватывает себя руками и произносит:

 

\- Где Дерек?- в этот момент сестра обходит кровать, раздвигает ему ноги и кладёт ладонь на живот.

 

\- Попытайтесь потужиться,- говорит она, а Стайлзу хочется закричать и врезать ей по лицу, ему нужно знать, где же, чёрт возьми, Дерек.

 

Он сжимает руку отца и говорит сквозь зубы:

 

\- Приведите Дерека.

 

Ему всё равно, что он кажется жалким или что это глупо звать Дерека в такой момент, но ему ужасно больно, а Дерек может забрать эту боль, потому что остальные, присутствующие в комнате, удручающе простые людишки. Где же оборотень, когда он так нужен? Они постоянно шатались по Бикон-Хиллз, когда их пристальное внимание не было нужно – Стайлз восемнадцать лет пытался избегать Питера, тот почему-то всегда интересовался лисами, извращенец.

 

Когда никто не реагирует на его просьбу, он обращается к отцу:

 

\- Я запл _а_ чу сейчас. Это будет отвратительно, и мы оба сгорим от стыда, поверь мне, повсюду будут сопли, я буду беспомощно рыдать, потом, наверное, начну орать, что тебя ненавижу, или что ненавижу пенисы, или что мечтаю,- его дыхание срывается,- мечтаю, чтобы мама была рядом, и всё это произойдёт, если ты не приведёшь Дерека Хейла.

 

Он выставляет отца из комнаты, и ему стыдно за эту всего пару секунд, пока схватки не возвращаются. Медсестра хочет, чтобы Стайлз снова попытался тужиться, она говорит, что скоро подойдёт доктор, что он хорошо справляется. Если бы он мог думать о чём-то кроме того, что его тело разрывается пополам, он бы выпустил когти и выцарапал ей глаза.

 

Он закрывает глаза, дышит сквозь зубы и открывает их снова, когда Дерек произносит непонятно почему ужасно раздражённым голосом:

 

\- Не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

 

\- Чего я могу ещё от тебя хотеть, гений,- говорит Стайлз, но внутри он чувствует облегчение, ведь Дерек его спасёт. Ему не помогут обезболивающие, нет, но волшебные руки Дерека могут сотворить чудеса.

 

Дерек находится на другом конце комнаты, так это вовсе не сработает – Стайлз машет ему и говорит:

 

\- Иди ближе, давай, ты сделаешь это, нравится тебе или нет.

 

Он не думает о том, почему Дерек пришёл, как отец его уговорил, ему всё равно, пришлось ли отцу угрожать ему ружьём или арестом. Дерек будет его оборотневой эпидуральной анастезией, Стайлз не понимает, почему заранее об этом не догадался, Питер наверняка сделал бы это за пару баксов.

 

Отец Стайлза со вздохом говорит:

 

\- Иди уже, Хейл.

 

Дерек срывается с места, как будто ему нужно было разрешение, чёрт возьми, Стайлзу двадцать семь лет, его отец за него уже не в ответе.

 

Доктор Дитон вплывает в комнату прежде, чем Дерек успевает подойти. Стайлз был бы возмущён, что они пригласили городского ветеринара, если бы не знал этого человека со дня своего рождения - тот был лишь одним из двух врачей в больнице, который специализировался на здоровье оборотней, так что, на самом деле, ему повезло.

 

Он иногда ведёт себя как засранец, но Стайлз обычно уважает эту черту характера в людях.

 

\- О, мистер Стилински, слышал, вы собрались обзавестись потомством,- говорит Дитон. Ну кто так говорит? Серьёзно?

 

Кроме Питера. Стайлз практически уверен, что тот так же разговаривает, но Питер – злодей из мультиков семидесятых, так что ничего удивительного.

 

Дитон же просто любит выебываться.

 

Дитон вскидывает бровь, глядя на Дерека, Дерек лишь поднимает свою густую в ответ.

 

Стайлз машет ему и говорит:

 

\- Дерек, клади руки на живот, чувак, не подведи меня.

 

\- Ничего страшного не произойдёт, если ты заберёшь немного боли,- говорит Дитон, кивая, и Стайлз готов его расцеловать. Стайлз в буквальном смысле готов наклониться и прижаться к нему губами, если бы внутри него не шевелились пять лишних килограммов веса – он рожает инопланетянина? Кицунэ? Он не хочет обидеть Киру, но, боже, мама же не могла врать по поводу девяти хвостов? У него должна была родиться обычная рыжая лиса, но что если его ждёт ребёнок-демон, повелевающий электричеством?- но так далеко он дотянуться не мог.

 

\- Не зови меня чуваком,- бурчит Дерек, но прижимается ладонями к животу Стайлзу, что важнее всего.

 

На остальное насрать.

 

\- - -

 

Стайлз так устал.

 

Он так устал и весь в слезах, пусть он и говорил отцу, что не будет плакать, но это не важно, потому что отец и сам плачет.

 

\- Это лучшее, что я сделал в своей жизни,- говорит Стайлз, и, бог тому свидетель, не может остановить слёзы. К его груди прижимается крошечное, краснолицее создание в пелёнках, и Стайлз никогда в жизни не сможет полюбить кого-то так сильно, как он любит эту малышку.- Боже мой.

 

\- Сынок,- говорит отец севшим голосом и прикасается к её головке кончиками пальцев. Когда Стайлз смотрит на него, он выглядит так, словно не может поверить, насколько замечательный это ребёнок.

 

Стайлз с ним всем сердцем согласен. Он хочет сжимать её в объятиях вечность, ну и ещё проспать пару тысяч недель.

 

Раздаётся кашель, и Стайлз понимает, что Дерек всё ещё в комнате и наблюдает за их затянувшимся фестивалем рыданий. По его лицу ничего не поймёшь: он то ли хмурится, то ли нет.

 

\- Хочешь её подержать?- спрашивает он, а Дерек делает шаг назад с таким выражением ужаса на лице, что Стайлз чувствует себя оскорблённым до глубины души – его малышка прелестна.- Она не взорвётся, засранец.

 

\- Нет, я… я просто…- Дерек делает ещё один шаг назад. Затем он глубоко вздыхает и тихо говорит,- она прекрасна.

 

Стайлз улыбается и отвечает:

 

\- Я знаю.

 

\- - -

 

Принцесса Лея Стилински…

 

\- Только не говори, что ты и правда так её назвал,- говорит Джексон, когда в первый раз видит ребёнка, но Джексон – козёл, и Лидия очень вовремя даёт ему затрещину, так что наплевать.

 

…сущий кошмар.

 

Она крошечный ураган из слёз и истерик, и довольна жизнью, только когда в её рот льётся молоко из бутылочки. Спит она лишь двадцать минут и то не каждый час. Стайлз уже не мылся три дня. Засыпает за кухонным прилавком, пока готовит молочную смесь, просыпается на диване, когда малышка едва не падает с его груди на пол – дети от такого умирают, и он бы больше переживал, если бы не тот факт, что она наполовину сверхъестественное создание и время от времени обрастает мехом, её крики доносятся до него, когда он идёт в туалет, чтобы сходить по большому.

 

Одновременно это и лучшее, и худшее, что могло с ним произойти.

 

Спустя две недели жизни у отца, который начал брать ночные дежурства и спать в берушах, предатель, Кора Хейл стучится к ним в двери.

 

Она одета в форму, на лице у неё фирменное угрюмое выражение Хейлов, а в руках она держит огромный торт.

 

\- Боже мой, я тебя обожаю,- говорит Стайлз. Он хватает торт и в течение пяти секунд всерьёз подумывает о том, чтобы упасть в него лицом, потом поворачивается и осторожно относит его на кухню.

 

Прин прижата к его груди в рюкзаке-кенгуру, как выяснилось опытным путём, только так её можно успокоить дольше, чем на пять минут.

 

\- Дай-ка мне поглядеть на малявку,- говорит Кора, встав в позу руки-в-боки в дверях кухни.

 

Стайлз любит Прин, с этим не поспоришь, но он всегда с радостью отдаёт её подержать. Он расстёгивает рюкзак, вынимает её со словами «К ней надо обращаться Её Королевское Высочество Принцесса Лея Клаудия Стилински» и осторожно отдаёт в руки Коры.

 

\- Ты псих,- отвечает Кора, с нежностью улыбаясь Прин, что одновременно пугает и умиляет. Она бормочет «Привет, красавица» и садится на диван.

 

Прин подозрительно тиха, она смотрит на Кору своими огромными голубыми глазами, высовывает язык и требовательно машет крошечным кулачком. И если на этой планете есть что-то милее, то Стайлз ничего не понимает в этой жизни.

 

Кора смотрит на него, вскинув бровь.

 

\- Почему бы тебе не принять душ, я тебя учуяла ещё снаружи.

 

\- Ха-ха,- отвечает Стайлз, хотя наверняка это правда – похоже, он не переодевал штаны уже, по меньшей мере, неделю, а вся его футболка перепачкана детской рвотой. Он уже не чувствует запах, теперь это часть его, он настолько просочился в его поры, что Стайлз не может отличить его от других запахов. Душ ему нужен, определённо.- Спасибо,- говорит он.

 

Она отмахивается от него, не глядя, корча рожи Прин.

 

\- Не торопись.

 

\- - -

 

Когда Прин в первый раз проснулась лисёнком, ей было всего семь дней отроду, и Стайлз запаниковал – она ещё слишком маленькая, полные обращения не случаются в таком возрасте? Но отец уверил его, что со Стайлзом это случилось в том же возрасте. Теперь, когда Стайлз находит Прин под диваном, он ужасно переживает и подозревает, что от этого у него скоро разовьётся язва.

 

Так что его особо не удивляет, что, когда он выходит из душа, в их гостиной сидит волк. Огромный чёрный волк.

 

Он никогда не видел Кору – если уж на то пошло, то и других волков Бикон-Хиллз, и тех немногих, что забредали к ним – в полном обращении. Чёрный волк рычит, затем припадает на передние лапы, задрав пятую точку, и нюхает под диваном. Он оборачивается на Стайлза и сверкает голубыми глазами. Так вот. Не Кора. Было бы здорово, если бы это оказался Дерек.

 

Ничего такого, просто Хейлы – единственные волки, которых он знает, и лучше если бы это был Дерек, а не Питер. Точно.

 

\- Эм,- Стайлзу вдруг становится неловко, что он одет лишь в футболку и боксеры. Найти чистые штаны оказалось слишком сложной задачей.

 

Волк, Дерек, лает.

 

\- О, она снова залезла под диван? Да, бывает,- на удивление спокойно говорит Стайлз, хотя огромный волк и интересуется его новорождённым ребёнком. Ха.

 

А затем из-за дивана показывается бутуз с пушистым рыже-коричневым мехом и врезается в его ноги. Он берёт её на руки и прижимает к своей шее – она разок фыркает, снова обращается в голенького розовокожего ребёнка и обдаёт его струёй мочи.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек выглядит смущённым, когда возвращается в гостиную, уже превратившись в человека и снова одевшись.

 

\- Кора ушла, когда я пришёл,- говорит он.- Она не переставала плакать, и я, эмм… мама перевоплощалась, когда мы в детстве капризничали. Я думал, это поможет, но она просто…- он машет рукой в сторону дивана, а Стайлз просто пялится на него, вытаращив глаза, потому что Дерек ещё так долго не говорил с ним никогда, и выглядит он в этот момент ужасно неловко.

 

\- Ну что ж,- медленно отвечает Стайлз,- похоже, это всё-таки помогло.

 

Дерек фыркает от смеха, а затем улыбается, от улыбки всё его лицо сияет, и кто же знал, что волки могут быть такими солнышками?

 

\- Так…- говорит Стайлз, и в то же время Дерек произносит:

 

\- Мне…

 

Стайлз обрывает свою мысль и спрашивает:

 

\- Что?

 

\- Пора,- говорит Дерек,- мне пора.

 

\- О нет. Ну уж нет, ты смог её успокоить, так будешь держать её, пока я готовлю ужин,- говорит Стайлз, передавая ему Прин, пока Дерек не начал протестовать.

 

Дерек на автомате берёт её, головка идеально ложится в его огромную ладонь, и можно пытаться отрицать сколько угодно, но это выглядит умилительно. Он говорит:

 

\- Мне пришлось обратиться в волка, чтобы успокоить её, Стайлз, не думаю, что это считается.

 

\- Это безусловно считается,- отвечает Стайлз.- Ну же, чувак, я не ел нормально уже несколько дней, папа в участке, я приготовлю спагетти с фрикадельками, все любят спагетти,- он уже готов умолять. Скотт всё ещё не вернулся из поездки с Кирой, Прин ненавидит Джексона, а Мелисса, конечно, послана ему с небес, но она всю неделю работает в вечер. Последний раз Стайлз ел мюсли без молока, стоя у раковины, и он почти уверен, что это было вчера.

 

\- Я помогу,- говорит Дерек, и как по волшебству перекладывает Прин, чтобы держать её одной рукой, идёт на кухню и начинает открывать дверцы шкафчиков.

 

Стайлз остаётся потерянно стоять, наблюдая эту изумительно домашнюю сцену с ворчливым оборотнем, который, пока Стайлз не закончил школу и не уехал, только и делал, что рычал на него, стоило ему учуять его запах. Странно.

 

А затем он встаёт рядом с ним и достаёт кастрюлю.

 

\- - -

 

Скотти возвращается, когда Прин уже три месяца. Прин ненавидит Скотта ещё больше, чем Джексона. Это было бы смешно, если бы Скотт не смотрел на него убитым взглядом. Но она обожает Киру, – хотя как её можно не обожать? – так что Стайлз, как бы то ни было, оставляет на них ребёнка. Ему нужно выбраться из дома, пока он не рехнулся, пусть даже и дошёл он только до кафе и всего на час.

 

Он берёт горячий шоколад, достаёт книжку и сонно читает три страницы, развалившись в удобном широком кресле.

 

Он просыпается от звонка телефона – вздрагивает, пытается совладать с руками, едва замечая, что напротив сидит Дерек, затем, наконец, проводит большим пальцем по экрану и произносит:

 

\- Алло?

 

\- Просто проверяю, жив ли ты,- радостно говорит Кира.

 

Он смотрит на часы на стене. Прошло три часа.

 

\- Вот дерьмо.

 

Она смеётся и говорит:

 

\- Не волнуйся, Стайлз, всё в порядке.

 

Он трёт рукой лицо, пытаясь прогнать сонливость.

 

\- Прости,- говорит он,- я сейчас буду.

 

\- Не спеши,- отвечает она,- серьёзно, Стайлз, всё под контролем. Просто будь дома к ужину.

 

Ужин будет только через пару часов, и Стайлз снова расслабленно откидывается в кресле.

 

\- Ты лучше всех,- говорит он и снова закрывает глаза, повесив трубку. У него так много времени, даже нет идей, чем бы ему заняться. А затем он вспоминает…

 

\- Привет,- говорит он, выпрямляясь и кивая Дереку.

 

Дерек бурчит, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

 

\- Ты, ээээ….- мямлит Стайлз, пытаясь придумать, что сказать и останавливаясь на,- я храпел?

 

\- Не знал, что лисы издают такие громкие звуки,- отвечает Дерек, уголок его рта ползёт вверх, это он пошутить пытается.

 

Стайлз настолько ёбнутый, что находит это милым.

 

Стайлз закусывает губу. Он полагает… что это, правда, плохая идея, но всё же…

 

\- Не хочешь пробежаться?

 

\- - -

 

Мама Стайлза всегда говорила ему, что волки чересчур рьяно охраняют свою территорию и от них нужно держаться подальше. Стайлз прислушивался к её словам только потому, что единственные волки, которых он знал, были ворчливыми засранцами, сталкерами или, как он подозревал, отшельниками. Он не сомневался, что некоторые Хейлы были нормальными, но для этого им следовало хотя бы иногда показываться в городе, а Стайлз был в курсе, что где-то по лесу бродит ещё пятьдесят членов их стаи.

 

Он никогда бы не подумал, что будет считать Дерека Хейла общительным представителем стаи, но как бы то ни было.

 

Стайлз как можно быстрее стягивает с себя одежду – не то что бы он стесняется, просто, во-первых, он только что родил ребёнка, а, во-вторых, у Дерека божественное тело, и ему бы не хотелось светить перед ним своей бледной задницей с веснушками. Он, кажется, несколько месяцев не перекидывался в лису на свежем воздухе. Дерек был прав - когда он спит в колыбельке Прин, перевоплотившись в лису, проблемы со сном решены как по волшебству.

 

Когда он лиса, все чувства обостряются – он ощущает запахи грязи и гниения, первых весенних почек, парочки кроликов, которые недавно здесь проскакали, костей. Он шевелит ушами, и его загривка касается чьё-то тёплое дыхание. Он пригибается к земле как раз в тот момент, когда огромная, чёрная морда беспардонно подныривает под его живот, переворачивает его на спину и прижимается холодным носом к его горлу. Стайлз, вереща, вертится, лапами упирается в морду Дерека, тот чихает, и Стайлз улепётывает.

 

Дерек больше, но Стайлз быстрее.

 

Дерек воет, протяжно и громко. Эхо летит по лесу, и Стайлз запинается о свои собственные лапы, когда несколько волков отвечают ему. Он пытается уцепиться за скользкие листья и в итоге кувырком приземляется в колючий куст. Когда он вылезает из него, отряхиваясь от грязи, Дерек уже ждёт, высунув язык, по-волчьи усмехаясь.

 

Солнечные лучи то появляются, то исчезают, освещая тропу, один из них скользит по спине Дерека, заставляя кончики его шерсти отливать серебром. Стайлз ныряет между его передних лап, кусает его за заднюю и снова убегает.

 

\- - -

 

Когда Прин исполняется полгода, её смех способен растопить любое сердце.

 

Её смех – это словно солнце и радуга объединились со специальной серией M&M`s с вишнёвым вкусом и объявили Прин королевой Хорошего настроения и Счастья. Никто не может оставаться серьёзным, когда Прин хихикает, будто она пытается отыграться за всё то время, когда ночами вела себя как сатанинское отродье.

 

Стайлз наблюдает, как Дерек шумно целует его дочку, и это настолько мило, что у него даже губы болят от улыбки, вот-вот и он схватится за сердце, наверное, у него уже на лбу всё написано. Слава богу, отец сейчас наверху принимает душ.

 

В десятый раз за последние две недели Дерек приходит к ним. За эти несколько месяцев он появляется у них всё чаще и чаще либо с подарком для Прин, либо с чем-то к чаю. Он всегда ведёт себя так, словно Стайлз прогонит его, нервно топчется на пороге, сжимая в руках крошечные ползунки с Йодой или Капитаном Америкой или тёплые наушники, стилизованные под причёску Принцессы Леи, которые ещё не скоро подойдут ей по размеру. Стайлз всегда рад ему и тому, как он балует его малышку и, вероятно, прибавляет ему самому жира на боках. Он не понимает, почему раньше так боялся Дерека. Оказалось, тот был большим, очаровательным задротом.

 

\- Останешься на ужин?- спрашивает Стайлз, и Дерек удивлённо на него смотрит, как будто его в первый раз приглашают остаться на ужин или обед, смотря в какое время он заходит. Стайлз никогда его не прогоняет, а Дерек всегда выглядит так, словно хочет остаться. Стайлз думает, это по большей части потому, что Дерек любит Прин, и винить его за это никто не будет.

 

Прин забрала всё лучшее от Стайлза: у неё большие глаза с длинными ресницами, маленький вздёрнутый носик, он почти уверен, что у неё его рот и ушки, хотя её недавно выросшие пушистые волосы больше похожи на русый цвет его засранца бывшего.

 

Отец постоянно напоминает ему, что зловещие замашки явно ей достались от него, но плевать на это, она всё равно замечательная, красивейшая и идеальная, пусть даже время от времени ему хочется запереться в ванной и рыдать до потери сознания.

 

Дерек отвечает «Конечно», Прин шлёпает ладошкой по его подбородку, Дерек шутливо кусает её за пальцы и рычит, а Прин сверкает глазами, и всё её лицо внезапно обрастает красно-коричневым мехом, когда она переходит в бета-релиз.

 

\- Ну и дела,- говорит Стайлз. Он в первый раз видит её бета-форму, и это наимилейшее зрелище на свете - эти мохнатые щёки и остренькие ушки. Она рычит на Дерека, показывая крошечные клычки, а затем мех снова становится гладкой, розовой кожей, и она хихикает.- Это поразительно.

 

\- Да,- произносит Дерек с нежностью и умилением. Стайлзу хочется задушить обоих в объятиях.

 

Ему удаётся удержаться. Когда он начинает шуметь на кухне, доставая блюдо для запекания курицы и всё, что необходимо для салата, к нему присоединяется Дерек, Прин сидит на его плече, одной рукой он поддерживает её под попой.

 

Стайлз говорит: «Ты можешь её не держать постоянно, сам знаешь», потому что он не хочет, чтобы Дерек думал, что единственная причина, по которой он здесь нужен – это развлекать ребёнка.

 

\- Я знаю,- говорит Дерек, затем берёт большую миску и хмурым взглядом смотрит на разделочную доску. Он смотрит на Прин, потом переводит взгляд на пучок морковки, который нужно порезать, затем снова смотрит на Прин, словно не может решить, что же делать.

 

Стайлз смеётся над ним – это так мило, как Дерек может быть таким милым? – но прежде чем Дерек успевает решить свою дилемму, в комнату заходит отец Стайлза и тянет руки к Прин.

 

\- Дай мне мою внучку,- говорит он, Прин хлопает в ладоши и чуть ли не вылетает из рук Дерека в руки его отца.

 

Дерек выглядит так, словно ему разбили сердце. Он всё ещё держит руки в воздухе, словно не может поверить, что они опустели. Стайлз хлопает его по плечу.

 

\- Со мной она тоже так обходится, чувак, не принимай это слишком близко к сердцу,- говорит он.

 

Отец Стайлза словно волшебный единорог хорошего настроения для Прин. Она считает всё, что он делает, самым замечательным, самым смешным из когда-либо виденного. Он так гордится этим, но Стайлз думает, всё дело в том, что отец отказывается менять ей подгузники.

 

Прин ненавидит, когда ей переодевают подгузник. Словно Стайлз поливает её кислотой и кипящим супом, а отец только и делает, что возникает, когда всё уже сделано, целует её с головы до пят, говорит ей, какая она замечательная, смелая девочка, а потом кормит её. А самый короткий путь к сердцу Прин – еда.

 

Она ест любую жидкую пищу, что бы ни положили перед ней, она съест с улыбкой и откроет рот, чтобы съесть ещё. Но Стайлз не питает иллюзий, что это продлится долго – первенец Пэрриша сейчас ест только сэндвичи с сыром, а в Сиэтле он знал одного ребёнка, который ел только еду жёлтого цвета.

 

Так что пока он будет наслаждаться её смелыми вкусовыми пристрастиями, а его отец будет супергероем, пока она не начнёт вставлять вилки в розетки, и ему придётся начать её воспитывать, потому что Стайлз в одиночку не будет бороться, когда Прин достаточно подрастёт, чтобы пробираться везде будучи в человеческом обличии. Сейчас она в безопасном режиме на полу, но уже совсем скоро она разберётся с коленями и начнёт ползать.

 

Можно подумать, она будет хулиганить в обличие лисы, но она едва может продержаться несколько минут. Так что ещё месяц как минимум Стайлзу не нужно переживать о перегрызенной проводке.

 

Пока отец умильно с ней сюсюкается и сажает её в детский стульчик, Дерек пробирается мимо Стайлза к холодильнику. Потому что, очевидно, он в курсе, где у них лежат огурцы и перцы и где Стайлз прячет жирную заправку, которая запрещена отцу Стайлза. Стайлз это комментировать отказывается.

 

\- - -

 

Когда его кидает засранец бывший, Стайлз бросает работу без предупреждения, что выдаёт в нём дилетанта и паникёра. Он не уверен, что уже готов ходить на собеседования в данный момент, так что отец устраивает его на работу в участок с ненормированным графиком. Ему нравится, всё складывается удачно, а Мелисса, Кира, Скотт и, что удивительно, Кора и Дерек – все по очереди приглядывают за Прин.

 

Стайлз работает через день по вечерам, несколько часов на выходных и полноценный рабочий день в пятницу. Поэтому именно в пятницу, когда Стайлз подходит к входной двери, он ощущает запах засранца бывшего.

 

Его сердце начинает колотится как бешеное от иррационального страха и злости. Только мысль о том, что Дерек сейчас присматривает за Прин, спасает его от моментальной панической атаки. Дерек наверняка убьёт любого, кто пусть даже криво посмотрит на Прин. И не то что бы он хотел этого – засранец или нет, тот не был злодеем. Просто не очень хорошим человеком.

 

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох и как можно спокойнее открывает дверь. Он как обычно кидает сумку на пол, скидывает ботинки, заходит в гостиную и едва не хохочет.

 

Дерек, скрестив руки, стоит, угрожающе нависнув над засранцем бывшим. Джереми неловко сидит перед ним на диване, держа на руках лисёнка, который упирается лапками ему в грудь, их носы почти соприкасаются. Он выглядит так, словно она рассадник блох, и Стайлза бы оскорбило его странное выражение лица, если бы ему не было плевать на всё, что думает Джереми.

 

Стайлз игнорирует его, наклоняется и забирает у него Прин. Обычно к этому моменту она перевоплощается в человека, чтобы написать на него или срыгнуть, но сейчас она только облизывает его нос и тявкает.

 

Стайлз вскидывает бровь, глядя на Дерека, и тот не сразу, но пожимает плечами.

 

\- Уже около десяти минут,- говорит он, и Стайлз трётся щекой о её мордашку и говорит:

 

\- Вау, это великолепно, малышка Принни,- потому что это рекорд.

 

Джереми прочищает горло.

 

Стайлз смотрит на него и произносит:

 

\- Да?

 

\- Я…- он качает головой, поднимается на ноги и говорит,- наша дочка – лиса.- Его голос звучит изумлённо, и да, ладно, такая реакция более приемлема.

 

\- Да,- соглашается Стайлз, а затем Прин снова превращается в вертлявого голого карапуза, она хватает Стайлза за губы и лопочет «Ма ма ма ма ма ма ма ба ба», и Стайлз отвечает,- да, детка, я знаю.

 

Взгляд Джереми смягчается, он протягивает руку и осторожно касается волос Прин. Стайлз знает, что перед ней сложно устоять, поэтому не останавливает его.

 

\- Она замечательная,- говорит Джереми, и Стайлз улыбается ему, потому что, чёрт побери, да, она такая.

 

Она замечательная и ужасная, и она портит Стайлзу жизнь, а потом делает её прекрасной, и он принял тот факт, что теперь всё будет именно так.

 

\- Можно мне её подержать?- спрашивает Джереми. Он кажется искренним и грустным, и как будто думает, что Стайлз ему запретит. И он не будет спорить, если так и будет. Джереми был ужасным бойфрендом, но он вроде как поддерживал его, и в то время Стайлзу этого хватало. Стайлз знал, что они не будут всегда вместе, нельзя на это рассчитывать с человеком, который, как минимум, никогда не видел «Звёздные войны». Скотт – единственное исключение из этого правила, и то ему это прощается, потому что Стайлз никогда не испытывал желания с ним переспать, но…

 

\- Надо ей надеть подгузник,- говорит Стайлз,- а так, да, конечно.

 

Только позже, когда Джереми отправляется обратно в отель, и Стайлз готовит Прин к принятию ванны – она обожает ванну, ей нравится заливать всю комнату водой, включая Стайлза, будто это самая забавная вещь во вселенной – тогда Стайлз понимает, что Дерек ушёл, даже не попрощавшись.

 

\- - -

 

Джереми остаётся на две недели.

 

Он отводит Прин в парк, покупает ей безумное количество игрушек, водит их обоих в кафе-мороженое и даже сидит с ней пару раз, пока Стайлз на работе, а Дерек звонит и говорит, что не может, и, будем честны, такого раньше никогда не было.

 

Стайлз прекрасно понимает, что у Дерека своя жизнь, работа и стая, которым он нужен, и он не будет постоянно рядом с ними, но Стайлз привык к тому, что тот рядом почти всё время. Теперь все дни почему-то кажутся одинокими, даже когда он не один.

 

И Стайлз не знает, стоит ли лезть в это или нет, касается ли его, что Дерек внезапно стал таким занятым. Он решает оставить всё как есть.

 

Перед отъездом Джереми тот сжимает его руку, говорит «Прости, что был таким козлом» и пытается его поцеловать.

 

Что, по правде говоря, ему не обломится.

 

Стайлз касается ладонью его груди и отталкивает. Джереми хмурится и надувает губы, словно пытается быть милым, но это бесит, боже, Стайлз почти забыл, каким бесячим он может быть.

 

\- О, нет, чувак. Можешь видеться с Прин, когда захочешь, но этого,- он указывает пальцем между ними,- не будет.

 

Джереми говорит:

 

\- Но, Стайлз…

 

\- Эм, нет. Хочешь быть счастью жизни Прин, я не буду тебя останавливать,- Джереми – отец Прин, это было бы нечестно по отношению к ним обоим.- Но это всё. Понятно?- Джереми никогда не будет тем, кого хочет Стайлз. Очевидно, Стайлз хочет угрюмого оборотня ростом под метр восемьдесят, который сейчас его избегает. Отстой.

 

Джереми вздыхает и говорит:

 

\- Да, понятно.

 

\- - -

 

Кора учит Прин плохому – как будто ей это ещё нужно. Она порвала во сне кролика Мистера Усатого, во всех её одеяльцах дырки, она в обличии лисы играет с отцом в перетягивание игрушек. Наверное, Стайлзу стоит всё обдумать ещё раз и лимитировать время отца с ней, а не Коры. Кора просто приучила Прин рычать, защищая еду, и скалиться на почтальона - волки странные.

 

\- Она съела мышь?- спрашивает Стайлз, который немного испугался, придя домой и обнаружив Кору с Прин, у которой вся лисья мордашка была перепачкана кровью.

 

По крайней мере, Кора выглядит немного пристыженной.

 

\- Это вышло случайно,- говорит она.

 

Он всего на восемьдесят пять процентов уверен, что Прин сможет это переварить, скорее всего, её будет тошнить всю ночь. Он не понимает, куда из его жизни пропали все здравомыслящие люди, с каких пор он стал самым ответственным?

 

\- Детка, детка,- говорит Стайлз, отмывая её намоченным тёплой водой полотенцем, и слегка успокаивается, когда Прин обращается в человека и выглядит такой же розовощёкой и здоровой как всегда.

 

Кора спрашивает «Где Джереми?», Стайлз пожимает плечами.

 

\- Уехал домой пару недель назад,- отвечает он, совершенно не ожидая, что за это ему достанется по руке, ауч.- За что, чёрт возьми?

 

\- Он уехал домой?- говорит она.

 

\- Ну да?- Стайлз не понимает, что в этом такого, неужели она подумала, что Джереми сюда переедет или как? Или она думала, что ради него Стайлз вернётся в Сиэтл? Потому что со своей стороны он никогда так не поступит с Прин, не лишит её семьи, потому что, кажется, Прин весь последний месяц грустила из-за отсутствия Дерека. И, кроме того, Стайлз никогда не простит того, кто бросил его в самый ответственный момент, он не коврик, о который вытирают ноги.

 

Кора хохочет. Она, не скрываясь, заливается, и этот звук один из самых ужасающих из всех, что он слышал, а он каждое полнолуние вынужден слушать леденящие кровь волчьи завывания, разносящиеся по всему заповеднику.

 

\- Что ж, разве это не самый устрашающий звук на свете,- говорит Стайлз, прижимая Прин к груди. Ему стоит уносить ноги? Он не уверен, что далеко убежит, не перекидываясь, а Прин слишком дорога, чтобы бросать её одну.

 

Но Кора лишь шумно дышит, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо, и говорит «Боже мой» и «Это так глупо, я не буду в это вмешиваться», и что бы это значило?

 

А затем Прин тошнит на его штаны непереваренными кусками мыши.

 

\- - -

 

Дерек снова начинает приходить, и Стайлз ничего не говорит по этому поводу, потому что слишком боится его спугнуть, а Прин вся светится, когда видит Дерека. Так же она реагирует на его отца, [Коржика](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B6%D0%B8%D0%BA_\(%D0%A3%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0_%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B0%D0%BC\)) и [Эмму Уиггл](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emma_Watkins). Стайлз начинает подозревать, что он сам тоже наверняка светится.

 

Это не самый лучший план действий, все эти недомолвки, но, кажется, в данный момент, им этого было достаточно.

 

Дерек приходит по утрам со сладкими булочками и кофе, иногда он сидит на заднем крыльце, пока Стайлз и Прин носятся в обличии лис по траве, одно странно – Дерек никогда к ним не присоединяется. Но Стайлз понимает, что они с Прин – не вся вселенная для Дерека, и это нормально, честно, даже если Стайлз не уверен, что это так. Прин – это всё для Стайлза, Прин – это солнце и луна, горы и вулканы, земля и небо, воздух и всё монстры подводного мира, и Дерек неожиданно тоже как-то попал в этот список, и, может быть, Стайлз задумывается, что просыпаться с Дереком каждое утро будет сравнимо со знанием, что огромные огнедышащие драконы всё ещё населяют землю. Это было бы великолепно.

 

Но, как бы то ни было, он готов жить с тем, что есть.

 

Стайлз готовит лазанью, пока Дерек складывает кубики, чтобы Прин их развалила, изображая крошечного Годзиллу, и останавливает её, когда она пытается залезть под ноги Стайлзу, пока тот не видит – Стайлз готов поклясться, что она делает это специально.

 

Ползающая Прин находит столько же неприятностей, сколько и лиса Прин, поэтому Стайлз обмотал все провода изолентой, закрыл все розетки пластиковыми крышками, отец помог ему установить ворота на лестницу на первом и втором этаже и замки на все кухонные шкафчики. Но Прин каким-то чудом научилась открывать холодильник и включать телевизор, при этом съев все кнопки от пульта.

 

Стайлзу снятся кошмары, как она прогрызает защитную сетку на окне детской и каким-то образом оказывается на крыше. Теперь она больше не спит с открытым окном, а Стайлз оставляет радио-няню на своей подушке под самым ухом.

 

Отец смеётся над ним, но, оказывается, Стайлз любил вить гнездо из маминой одежды и однажды потерялся в подвале на три дня, так что отцу теперь всё по барабану и его веселит, что Прин так же отвратительно ведёт себя, как и он, когда был маленьким.

 

\- Кстати, твоя сестра - сумасшедшая,- говорит Стайлз Дереку, раскладывая лазанью, добавляя сыр и нарушая все правила гигиены, облизывает пальцы.

 

Прин ломает башню из кубиков высотой почти с её рост и, смеясь, падает в руки Дерека.

 

Дерек спрашивает «Какая?», а Стайлз понятия не имеет, сколько у Дерека родственников: в лесу, кажется, бесчисленное полчище волков.

 

\- Кора,- говорит Стайлз, а Дерек кивает.

 

\- Да, согласен,- говорит он и добавляет,- тебе надо познакомиться с Лорой,- затем, поморщившись,- Нет, погоди, забудь, не надо,- это значит, что Стайлзу совершенно точно надо с ней познакомиться.

 

\- - -

 

Волки толпой объявляются на пороге чёрного входа в дом Стайлза на следующий день после того, как Прин исполняется одиннадцать месяцев. Стайлз чует их ещё до того, как открывает дверь. Трое из них до сих пор в волчьем обличии, почти все с босыми ногами, с криво надетой и застёгнутой одеждой, один вообще без штанов, и Стайлз почти уверен, что ещё пару минут назад перед тем, как постучать в дверь, они все были голыми у него во дворе.

 

Они все темноволосые, красивые и чем-то возбуждённые, и Стайлзу абсолютно не хочется впускать их на порог.

 

Стоявшая впереди девушка скалится на него. В её кудрях листья и ветки, под ногтями и по предплечьям размазана земля, и она тянется, чтобы… пожать ему руку?

 

Он осторожно отвечает на рукопожатие и говорит:

 

\- Здрасте?

 

\- Где ребёнок?- спрашивает она, и Стайлз делает огромный шаг назад. Но она не отпускает его руку, только обхватывает пальцами его запястье, удерживая. И пусть Стайлз - проворная лиса, но волки всё-таки сильнее.

 

Он отвечает:

 

\- Эээ… что?

 

\- Ребёнок,- повторяет она, как будто он идиот, и с его стороны будет и правда идиотским поступком сообщить ей, что в данный момент Прин сидит где-то позади него в своём детском стульчике.

 

Конечно, именно в этот момент Прин роняет свою миску на пол, болтает «Па па ба паааааа» и пищит, как Стайлз уже давно понял, от радости, что беспорядок удался шикарный.

 

Глаза женщины сверкают жёлтым. Вот дерьмо.

 

Она отталкивает его, и кто-то страдальчески говорит «Лора»… о. Точно. Всё становится понятно, хотя, вообще-то, непонятно ничего. По крайней мере, он практически уверен, что Лора Хейл не станет есть его ребёнка, потому что Дерек наверняка убьёт её за это.

 

\- Принцесса Лея,- говорит Лора, вставая перед ней в позе руки в боки.

 

У Прин по всему лицу и волосам размазано яблочное пюре, а к пальцам прилип сухой завтрак – она посылает Лоре поцелуй, и та улыбается.

 

\- Ты замечательная малышка,- говорит Лора, отстёгивает Прин и берёт её на руки, та размазывает пюре по лицу Лоры и гулит.

 

Раз Стайлз не выставил Лору, остальные волки, очевидно, считают это достаточным основанием для приглашения, и вскоре вся его кухня и гостиная комната заполнена членами стаи Хейлов и их грязными пятками и слюнями – огромный серый волк лижет экран телевизора, что за чертовщина – а Стайлз ничего не может поделать, кроме как стоять и наблюдать.

 

Он звонит Дереку и говорит «Похоже, тут вся твоя семья, чувак», Дерек рычит «Что?», и «Не называй меня чуваком», и «Блять, я уже еду».

 

Дерек появляется в униформе со своим напарником Бойдом, безмятежным, но удивлённым. Таким всполошённым Стайлз Дерека ещё никогда не видел.

 

Дерек говорит «Господи, Лора» и забирает у неё Прин как раз в тот момент, когда девочка из рук Лоры тянется к нему. Он берёт её уже привычным движением, устроив на своём бедре. Лора так широко улыбается, что видны её клыки.

 

\- Стая хотела с ней познакомиться, даже мама здесь,- говорит она и показывает на огромную чёрную волчицу, который выглядит почти точно так же как Дерек в своём волчьем обличии. Волчица наклоняет голову и чихает на них, а затем возвращается к обнюхиванию коллекции DVD-дисков Стайлза.

 

\- Мама,- произносит Дерек и поднимает Прин так, чтобы не было видно его лица. Прин тянет его за волосы, даёт ногой в глаз и хихикает, когда он устраивает её животом на своей головой. Это настолько мило, Стайлз едва выдерживает, его жизнь сумасшедшая.

 

\- Ладно,- говорит Стайлз, всплеснув руками,- поставлю чайник.

 

\- - -

 

Стая осталась ещё часа на два, и Стайлз устаёт до одури. Диван весь в волчьей шерсти, кто-то разбил любимую кружку отца, кто-то другой сжевал все старые газеты – ими усыпана вся кухня. Прин в отключке на его груди, она сосёт палец и тихо сопит.

 

Дерек сидит рядом с ним, положив руку на спину Прин, и выглядит таким же усталым как и Стайлз.

 

\- Ты со всеми ними живёшь?- спрашивает Стайлз, потому что как вообще возможно выжить в этом ежедневном хаосе? Стайлз по большей части сам не образец порядка, и Прин тоже не настоящая принцесса, но это что-то с чем-то.

 

Дерек морщится.

 

\- Есть… у меня есть лофт в городе,- отвечает он.- Иногда у меня ночует Кора. Или Питер.

 

\- Фу, Питер,- говорит Стайлз, потому что в этом типе нет ничего не странного.

 

Дерек произносит:

 

\- Он постоянно ворует у меня всю туалетную бумагу, я даже не спрашиваю зачем.

 

Стайлз смеётся, и Дерек ему улыбается, показывая свои кривоватые зубы, Стайлз не понимает, как не замечал их раньше, Дереку нужно постоянно так улыбаться, чтобы их было видно.

 

Стайлз смотрит на него, видит, как медленно выражение лица Дерека становится всё серьёзнее. Стайлз чувствует вес руки Дерека на своей в том месте, где он держит Прин. Они так близко сидят друг к другу на диване, что их бёдра соприкасаются. В воздухе висит тяжёлое молчание, Стайлз не знает, что делать, но ему кажется, что он должен что-то предпринять.

 

А затем Дерек отстраняется от него, поднимается на ноги и говорит «Ещё увидимся, да?», а Стайлз только и может, что кивнуть в ответ.

 

\- - -

 

Стайлз выбирается из дома – Прин капризничала всё утро, он просто сунул её отцу и позвонил Скотту – и встречает друга у школы. Они перекидываются мячиком для лакросса и бегают, пока Стайлз не падает посреди поля, растянувшись на траве, и глубоко вдыхает свежий воздух.

 

Скотт нависает над ним и говорит:

 

\- Чувак.

 

\- Всё в порядке, дай мне минутку,- он хлопает по траве рядом с собой, Скотт опускается на корточки и случайно ударяет Стайлза по голове стиком для лакросса. Стайлз даже не дёргается, у Прин есть деревянная колотушка, которой она обожает размахивать, изображая воинственного викинга.

 

Вдруг Скотт произносит:

 

\- Тебе стоит съехаться с Дереком.

 

Стайлз смотрит на него.

 

Скотт глядит в ответ, рассеянно почёсывая болячку на колене.

 

\- Что?- спрашивает Стайлз.

 

\- Неужели он тебе до сих пор не предложил?- фыркает Скотт, ухмыляясь ему.- Вы практически живёте вместе теперь, с бонусом в виде шерифа.

 

Стайлз приподнимается на локтях.

 

\- Что?

 

Скотт пожимает плечами.

 

\- Просто…

 

\- Как мы вообще дошли до этого?- говорит Стайлз, потому что он сам виртуозно меняет темы разговора, но даже для него это слишком.

 

Скотт ещё шире улыбается.

 

\- Кира предложила мне съехаться.

 

\- Замечательно!- Стайлз поднимает ладонь, чтобы поздравить Скотта, но…- Погоди, разве вы уже не живёте вместе?- он почти уверен, что Скотт уже год живёт не у себя.

 

\- Я не платил за аренду, и моя комната в мамином доме технически до сих пор моя,- говорит Скотт.

 

Стайлз отвечает:

 

\- Ты, конечно, идиот, но я за тебя рад.

 

И ещё добавляет:

 

\- Мы с Дереком — мы не вместе.

 

Скотт смеётся, пока не видит, что Стайлз его не поддерживает, и спрашивает:

 

\- Что?

 

\- Вот-вот,- говорит Стайлз. Между ними ничего нет, но должно быть, такое чувство, что они постоянно ходят по краю. Стайлз не знает, кажется ему это или нет, потому что Дерек всегда находится от него на расстоянии Прин.

 

Скотт хлопает его по плечу и сочувственно хмурится.

 

Но Стайлз сбрасывает его руку, улыбается и говорит:

 

\- Пошли, во мне ещё остались силы на пару забегов.

 

\- - -

 

В четверг Прин исполняется год.

 

Этим утром ярко светит солнце, и Стайлз тихо пробирается в её комнату, услышав её писк по радио-няне. Через открытую дверь он наблюдает, как она играет со своими ногами и любимыми игрушками, наблюдает, как она молотит Мистера Усатого номер два о перекладины своей кроватки и поёт « Ба ба ба ла ла ла». Поют птицы, в лучах солнечного света кружат пылинки, приземляясь на деревянный пол. Стайлз за свою жизнь ещё не испытывал такого счастья, это странно, раньше он с детьми не умел ладить.

 

Она начинает болтать громче, увидев его, садится на колени и подтягивается, чтобы послать ему улыбку из-за перекладин кроватки. Она пружинит ножками, будто прыгает, матрас скрипит под её весом, Стайлз берёт её на руки со словами «С днём рождения, Принцесса» и покрывает поцелуями всё её лицо.

 

Эта девочка сделала его жизнь невыносимой и изумительной, он даже прощает ей преждевременное и болезненное появление на свет. И все эти волки, заполонившие его жизнь, тоже не так уж и плохи.

 

Он говорит:

 

\- Год назад в этот день ты решила, что пора вырваться из тела папочки, пусть даже мы и поклялись друг другу на сырных чипсах, что будем лучшими бро на всю жизнь.

 

Прин жуёт его плечо и смеётся так, будто смешнее ничего не слышала.

 

Отец внизу печёт блинчики.

 

У них есть около четырёх часов до того хаоса, которым будет её день рождения. Ему ещё нужно забрать торт и шарики и убрать с пола в гостиной все её игрушки.

 

Она ударяет его в лицо ногой, когда он снимает с неё пижаму, и Стайлз делает вид, что собирается откусить её конечность.

 

\- - -

 

Первый день рождения Прин напоминает цирк по большей части потому, что приходит Талия Хейл, на этот раз в человеческом обличии, и дарит Прин пони. Самого настоящего пони, и что, чёрт возьми, Стайлзу с ним делать?

 

Пони бело-серого цвета, похожего на шкуру северного волка, Прин зовёт его Па и падает лицом в гриву, когда Лора сажает её ему на спину.

 

\- Он с нашей фермы,- говорит Дерек,- они не ждут, что ты будешь держать его здесь.

 

Слава богу, думает он, но…

 

\- У вас есть ферма?- спрашивает Стайлз. Где они её прячут? Сколько же земли им на самом деле принадлежит?

 

\- Она маленькая,- говорит Дерек, и кончики его ушей слегка краснеют, Стайлзу приходится сжать кулаки, чтобы сдержать желание прикоснуться к ним.

 

\- Конечно,- отвечает Стайлз. Маленькая ферма, где Прин будет держать своего пони, серьёзно, что за чертовщина.

 

Очевидно, что пони привык к волкам, от него не пахнет страхом, он просто смиренно стоит во дворе Стайлза и подъедает все ромашки, а один из кузенов Дерека показывает Прин как кормить его кусочками яблока.

 

Вечеринка затягивается намного дольше, чем планировалось – оказывается, волки любят засиживаться и игнорировать намёки на то, что им пора – отцу Стайлза приходится дозаказывать ещё пиццу, а Скотт трижды мотается за пивом.

 

Когда наступают сумерки, волки идут к опушке леса на заднем дворе и начинают раздеваться.

 

Лора говорит «Это традиция» и пытается уговорить Прин перекинуться. Прин нельзя ни в коем случае носиться в сумерках лисой по лесу, через двадцать минут будет полная темнота, Стайлз этого не вынесет.

 

Дерек кладёт руку ему на плечо и говорит:

 

\- Ну давай же, всё будет в порядке.

 

\- Конечно,- скептично отвечает Стайлз. Он крепко держит Прин, хотя та и пытается вырваться, размахивая руками и краснея от напряжения.

 

\- Тридцать пять волков будут следить за каждым её шагом,- обращает внимание Кора.- И ты. И Бойд.

 

Бойд - медведь-оборотень, единственный, о котором Стайлз слышал, и он бы посмеялся – взять хотя бы одно название этого вида – но ко всему прочему Бойд огромный, внушительный и медведь, так что… Бойд может делать всё, что ему хочется, а Стайлз не будет путаться у него под ногами.

 

\- Но она же такая маленькая,- Прин сейчас размером примерно с большую белку, и с грандиозной невнимательностью Стайлза она может потеряться в два счёта.

 

Дерек говорит «Я её не упущу», и Стайлз понимает, что попал по полной, серьёзно, потому что верит ему безоговорочно.

 

\- - -

 

Прин заканчивает свой день рождения, воя в лесу со стаей волков, огромным гризли и Стайлзом – ну, она пытается выть, но лисы скорее верещат, что звучит отвратно по сравнению с пугающими волчьими голосами, но Прин, кажется, горда собой в любом случае.

 

Она засыпает, свернувшись под боком у Стайлза, в яме, образовавшейся из-за упавшего дерева. Земля, на которой они лежат, мягкая и влажная, Стайлз съедает особо надоедливого сверчка, который мог помешать ей спать.

 

Дерек лижет его морду и уши, затем нежно обнюхивает крошечную Прин и ложится, обернувшись вокруг них клубком. Стайлз и Прин уютно устраиваются, и Стайлз в итоге оказывается лежащим на животе Дерека, его голова прижимается к его груди – Дерек тёплый и пахнет еловыми иголками, полынью и голубикой. Стайлз так и засыпает, слушая биение его сердца.

 

\- - -

 

Немного неловко просыпаться голым в лесу на земле, а Дерек всё ещё лежит рядом. Прин бьёт его по лицу своими детскими ладошками, а затем ползёт куда-то в лучах рассвета. Стайлз зевает и пытается проснуться. Всё, о чём он может думать, это «Слава богу, Дерек ещё волк», это всё немного упрощает.

 

Он вздрагивает, когда его спины касается холодный нос Дерека, и он недовольно смотрит на него из-за плеча, но Дерек только скулит и облизывает его руку.

 

Он говорит «Вставай, человек-волк, проснись и пой» и пихает его в бок, когда Дерек пытается спрятать морду под лапами.

 

Домой они возвращаются спокойно, пусть даже он и идёт с голым задом. Дерек ведёт их за собой, пару раз они натыкаются на спящих волков. Стайлз не представляет, как они всё это время скрывали, что их так много. Теперь, кажется, каждый раз, когда он приезжает в город, то встречает очередного волка.

 

Дома он относит Прин наверх, надевает на неё подгузник и одежду, натягивает на себя треники и футболку. Он не слышит отца, видимо, тот уже уехал на работу.

 

Дерек готовит завтрак, когда он спускается вниз, на нём только поношенные джинсы, в которых он был вчера. Он стоит у плиты с упаковкой бекона, на прилавке открытая коробка с яйцами, он машет Стайлзу лопаткой, когда тот сажает Прин на её стульчик. У Стайлза покалывает пальцы от желания прикоснуться к его татуировке, и он опирается бедром на прилавок рядом с Дереком.

 

Бекон пахнет фантастически. Он шипит и шкворчит, и Стайлз не понимает, как Дерек ещё не оказался весь в кипящем масле, пока не видит, что тот надел старый фартук его мамы. Он накинул его на шею, но не завязал на спине, словно слишком торопился начать готовить.

 

Это нереально мило.

 

Он не может… он хочет видеть это каждый день, ясно? Ему нужно хотя бы попытаться добиться этого.

 

Он глубоко вздыхает и выпрямляется. Дерек с любопытством на него смотрит.

 

Стайлз осторожно забирает у него из рук лопатку и, потянувшись, выключает плиту. Дерек позволяет ему это сделать и, опустив руки, спрашивает:

 

\- Что?

 

Стайлз говорит:

 

\- Что ж, я подумал, может…- он опускает голову, потирает ладонью затылок, думает «Пошло всё на хер» и говорит,- я подумал, может, ты бы, эм, хотел сходить со мной поужинать как-нибудь. Или в кино, например, мы же и так постоянно ужинаем вместе, да?- Его сердце бьётся где-то в районе горла, ладони потеют, он улыбается Дереку, но его улыбка постепенно увядает, когда он видит выражение лица Дерека.

 

\- Стайлз, я…- замолкает Дерек, словно не знает, что ему сказать. Стайлз прекрасно понимает, к чему это идёт, его много раз отвергали за все эти годы, он просто думал, что, может быть, в этот раз… но всё в порядке. Абсолютно в порядке, он просто порыдает пару раз и переживёт… это. И, наверное, однажды, он даже сможет посмотреть на Дерека с его дочкой и не почувствовать, словно его сердце разрывается на части.

 

Дерек сжимает губы и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Стайлз решает милосердно избавить его от страданий, господи боже, это вдруг оказалось слишком болезненно для них обоих.

 

Он говорит:

 

\- Дерек, я понимаю,- он машет рукой.- Тебе не нужно… я не буду тебя ни к чему принуждать, если ты не хочешь. Я знаю, что ты любишь мою дочь.- Конечно, Принцесса Лея Клаудия Стилински великолепна сама по себе, но он подозревает, что это ещё связано с инстинктами волков, особенно если брать во внимание, сколько их тут в округе постоянно что-то вынюхивает. Дерек был рядом, когда она родилась, видимо, поэтому ему инстинктивно хочется постоянно её защищать, и Стайлзу придётся жить с этим.- И со мной ты не обязан видеться.

 

Он ждёт, что Дерек будет рад это услышать, возможно, ему всё-таки будет немного неловко, но Дерек хмурится, его брови опускаются, и он рычит:

 

\- Нет, Стайлз.

 

\- Нет?- растерянно спрашивает он. После всего, что было, как Дерек может не любить Прин, она же самое ужасное и прекрасное создание в этой вселенной, Стайлз абсолютно уверен, что Дерек врёт.

 

Дерек раздражённо ерошит волосы. Он недовольно смотрит на Стайлза и говорит:

 

\- Нет, козёл. Я тебя люблю.

 

Комнату заполняет звенящая тишина.

 

Дерек закрывает рот, насупившись. Между его сведённых бровей образуется морщинка, и Стайлз так удивлён, что просто пялится на неё. Ему хочется провести по ней пальцем. Ему хочется погладить колючие щёки Дерека. Ему хочется обвить руками его шею. Ему хочется уткнуться носом в его ключицу и просто дышать.

 

Наконец, он произносит «Я тоже тебя люблю», потому что так и есть, пусть даже он и не рассчитывал вывалить все свои бездонные чувства на Дерека, ну разве что после пятого свидания, возможно. Но если Дерек сейчас хочет выразить свою любовь к Стайлзу, то Стайлз… он не знает, что сделает на самом деле. Прин барабанит по столику ложкой, её голос постепенно становится всё громче и требовательней.

 

Дерек моргает, опустив плечи.

 

\- О.

\- Да,- Стайлз закатывает глаза.- О. Иначе за каким хреном я позвал бы тебя на свидание?

 

Дерек переводит взгляд со Стайлза на Прин, а потом опускает глаза в пол, и, вау, Стайлз, конечно, засранец, но в его случае всё не совсем запущено.

 

Он сжимает руки Дерека, смотрит ему в глаза и говорит:

 

\- Это никак не связано с Прин. Ты замечательно с ней ладишь, и её мнение многое значит, не буду врать. Ты мог бы быть отвратительным троллем и ладить с Прин, это было бы здорово, даже замечательно, ведь даже тролли бывают классными, когда ты узнаёшь их поближе. Но, эм, ты не тролль, ты – это ты, и ты готовишь мне завтрак, и я хочу пойти с тобой в кино сегодня вечером и, может быть, остаться у тебя, если там не будет Коры или Питера, фу, а папа пока присмотрит за Прин.

 

Дерек спрашивает:

 

\- Ты этого хочешь?

 

\- Да,- отвечает Стайлз,- да, хочу.

 

\- - -

 

Стайлз любит ходить в кино, но ему сложно сконцентрироваться. Дерек сидим рядом с ним, их руки соприкасаются, а Джексон с Лидией присматривают за Прин, пока отец не сменится. Он каждые десять минут проверяет телефон, вдруг что случилось.

 

Дерек наклоняется ближе и говорит:

 

\- Она в порядке.

 

\- Но Прин ненавидит Джексона!- отвечает Стайлз.

 

\- Прин он вполне нравится,- говорит Дерек, и это правда, Прин к нему привыкла, особенно после того, как он подарил ей на день рождения барабанную установку. Но Стайлз не мог забыть, как первые семь месяцев своей жизни она кричала, только увидев его.

 

Они уходят, посмотрев пол фильма, потому что Стайлз не может сидеть спокойно, и в любом случае фильм был не особо интересный. Дерек покупает пиццу по дороге в лофт, Стайлз слабо протестует, но, честно говоря, ему всё равно:

 

\- Это же я тебя пригласил.

 

Они вдвоём.

 

С Прин всё в порядке, Дерек продолжает ему это повторять, а затем Дерек целует его, и на несколько часов Стайлз выпадает из реальности.

 

\- - -

 

\- Я люблю тебя,- говорит Дерек, прижимаясь к его шее сзади, его голос звучит приглушённо, дыхание греет кожу. Он обнимает Стайлза, прижав ладонь к его сердцу.

 

Дерек может сказать это миллион раз, он никогда не устанет слушать это. Он поворачивается, утыкается носом в шею Дерека – он всё ещё оглушительно пахнет полынью, грязью и волком – и говорит:

 

\- Я тебя тоже.


End file.
